Lilly (The Walking Dead)
Lilly is a supporting character in Season One and the main antagonist of Season Four, in particular the episodes "Suffer The Children" and "Broken Toys". History Season One "A New Day" "Starved For Help" "Long Road Ahead" Season Two "No Going Back" If Lee allowed Lilly to stay with the group after shooting Carley/Doug in "Long Road Ahead", she appears in the background tied up during the dream sequence between Clementine and Lee after Clem is shot by Arvo. Season Four "Suffer The Children" Clem runs into Abel and Lilly, the first time the two have seen each other since "Long Road Ahead". Abel twists AJ's arm behind his back to convince her to help them recruit the kids from the school but they become distracted by Violet and Louis. AJ is shot while he and Clem flee before Lilly and Abel become preoccupied by the herd. Later, the raiders ambush the school. Clem distracts Lilly who remarks on how much Clem is like Lee and how he'd be heartbroken seeing how the little girl he took care of turned out. A firefight ensues once Mitch sets off his bomb and he is killed by Lilly while attempting to attack her. After Abel and Clem fall off the balcony in Marlon's office, Lilly holds Clem at gunpoint. If Clem tells her anything other than "we were family once", Lilly will fire a shot and miss as she is tackled by Louis/Violet. Lilly and the remainders raiders (minus Abel) count their losses and fall back, Lilly tossing a molotov at the gates while glaring at Clem through the flames. "Broken Toys" Lilly first appears in the episode, talking to Minerva in the woods while Clem, Louis/Violet, AJ and Willy are on their scouting mission. Lilly later appears after Minerva betrays Clem, Louis/Violet and AJ, locking them in their cells. Lilly arrives to the cell, telling Clem that like it or not, they are part of The Delta now. To further show the consequences of disobedience, she has Dorian threaten to cut Louis/Violet's finger off which Clem can choose for AJ to either risk by attacking Dorian or standing down. Lilly notices AJ's drive as a possible soldier and takes him to the top deck. Clem escapes from the cell, releasing the other kids and fending off Minerva with Louis/Violet's help before grabbing AJ's knife and heading to the top deck. On the top deck, Clem learns that both Tenn and James have been captured. Clem emerges from cover and fights with Lilly though Lilly gains the upper hand due to her strength and military experience. As she dangles Clem over the ship's railing, AJ stabs her in the leg with his knife, which Clem kicks twice to get Lilly off her. Both go for the gun but someone else grabs it, revealed to be AJ. Lilly pledges her surrender and agrees to leave and never bother the kids again if she is let go. Clem can either tell AJ to shoot Lilly or lower the gun. If AJ lowers the gun, James will take it but have his back turned to Lilly, who stabs James in the back and reclaims the gun before Willy's bomb goes off. If AJ shoots Lilly, he will shoot her in the head and continue firing bullets at Lilly's corpse in a fit of anger before being stopped by James. "Take Us Back" (Determinant) If Lilly was spared, she will appear escaping on a raft as Clem and Lilly draw their bows on the pier. Lilly tells Clem that she already had her chance to kill her on the boat and to just walk away. As she leaves, Lilly warns Clem that friends, love and the place she calls home will fall eventually as nothing lasts forever. Clem can shoot arrows at Lilly three times during this encounter but each shot will miss, the final time she will say in a sad and defeated tone "Fuck you, Clementine." If Lilly was shot by AJ in the previous episode, her corpse is briefly shown on the boat while Clementine is regaining consciousness. Trivia *If Lilly was spared in "Broken Toys", she and Clementine are the only known living survivors from Season One. *Lilly is the last surviving member of The Delta if she is spared. Category:TWD Characters Category:TWD Female Characters Category:Season One Category:The Final Season Category:The Delta Category:Villains